


A snowbaz wedding

by mksmith0430



Series: A snowbaz forever story [3]
Category: Carry On - Fandom, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom, simon snow and baz
Genre: M/M, carry on, carry on wedding, snowbaz wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksmith0430/pseuds/mksmith0430
Summary: Simon and Baz are getting married! Baz is freaking out and Simon is the only one who can calm him down.





	A snowbaz wedding

Baz---------------------------------

“I love him so so much. And he loves me. Simon Snow loves me. He is in love with me. He loves me enough that after four years of dating and however many years of pining we’re getting married. I didn't even ask him. He asked me. One day he was telling me that he didn’t want to rush into anything because we both know that we want to be together for the rest of our lives, and next thing I know he’s down on one fucking knee and now we’re getting married.” I’m pacing. Why am I pacing? Am I nervous? How could I ever be nervous? I want this, hell this is all I’ve ever wanted.  
“Kid you need to calm the fuck down.” I stop pacing probably a too abruptly to ever be seen as normal.  
“I do not know what you’re talking about Fiona. I am perfectly calm. I could not be calmer.”  
“I haven’t seen you this nervous since your drunkenly drained your neighbors dog.”  
“Oh, that was terrible. I helped her make missing dog posters.”  
“Eh, it’s not that bad. You’re young and you make mistakes. All I can tell you is that this is definitely not one of them.”  
“What if he gets bored of me?”  
“He won’t.”  
“You don’t know that. What do you even really know? What’s the square root of 196?”  
“Do you even know the square root of 196?”  
“Of course I do. How would I even know what number to say if I didn’t know the square root of it?”  
“Okay, then what is the square root of 196?”  
“It’s 14.”  
“Wow, you loser. Does Simon know that he’s marrying such a nerd?” Simon. I think that for a moment I forgot about it all. The marrying thing. Why am I even freaking out?  
“I need to see Simon.” He’ll know exactly what to say. He always does. I’ll talk to him and I’ll see his face and everything will be fine. 

Simon-------------------------------------

“Penny I think that you should go check on him.” We’re sitting in armchairs in the bedroom designated as my dressing room. We should be drinking tea, but Penny wouldn’t let me have any in fear that I would spill some on my white suit.  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s freaking out.”  
“No he’s not. He’s Baz. Baz doesn’t freak out.”  
“Baz is a worrier Penny. He worries. He is worrying right now. I bet he’s pacing and venting to Fiona. Poor Fiona.”  
“He’ll be fine. Why aren’t you freaking out at all?”  
“Because I am for the first time in my life one hundred percent sure of something. That I want to be with him for the rest of my life. But if you don’t go check on him in the next five minutes he will come barging in here and ruin the don’t see each other before the wedding thing.”  
“Fine.” She gets up and smoothes her skirt and leaves, but not without giving me the stink eye. It’s fine. I know that I’m right. I know Baz better than anyone. I think that I know him better than I know myself. 

Penny------------------------------

Simon is so ridiculous. I’m sure that Baz is fine, and he’s making a pregnant woman go out of her way for nothing. I knock on Baz's door and it swings open faster than well anything ever I’m pretty sure. 

“Is he here?” Baz demands.  
“No, relax.” I can’t believe that Simon was right. He’s going bezerk. “Hi, Fiona.” I push Baz back into the room and close the door.  
“I need to see Simon.”  
“No.” Fiona and I say at the same time. Baz is pacing. I can’t believe that Simon did call all of this. I don’t like being wrong.  
“You will be seeing Simon in about forty-five minutes Baz when you know, you’re walking down the aisle to marry him.”  
“Are you sure that he really wants to marry me? Maybe he just feels bad for me. I am a vampire you know.”  
“Oh shut up. He less than ten minutes ago told me that you are the only thing that he is sure about. He wants to marry you, and only you.”  
“Yeah Baz calm down,” Fiona says. She gets up and silently offers him a cigarette. He shakes his head and she leaves the room.  
“So he’s really sure?”  
“He is so so so sure Baz.”

Fiona-------------------

I don’t smoke the cigarette. I go to talk to Simon instead. I like the kid. Well, I’ve grown to like him. I knock on the door.  
“You’re not Baz, are you? If you are I am so sorry, I love you so much, but I will not open the door.” I hear a muffled Simon say through the door.  
“I'm Fiona at least since the last time I checked.” He opens the door and lets out a loud sigh.  
“Should I just go talk to him? Is he that freaked out Fiona?”  
“No. He’ll be fine as soon as he sees your face.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so, and I think that you do too.”  
“I think that I do too."  
“Well, I just wanted to say good luck. This is going to be a great day.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Hope is for losers Simon, and no loser is going to be marrying my favorite nephew.” That makes him break out into a wide grin.  
“I know so.”  
“Very good. I will see you out there Simon.”  
“See you.” I really think that these two are going to make it. 

Baz---------------------

All that I can think about is not puking. He’s already gone in and now it’s my turn and all I need to do is not puke. I’m thinking about not puking when I see him, then I’m not sure what I’m thinking. He looks so amazing. Not that he ever doesn’t look amazing, but the white suit and his stupid fucking wings and tail. It’s him. 

Simon--------------------

I wonder what he’s thinking about. He looks amazing. He choose a black suit with white detailing and this stupid wonderful white pattern on it. I wish that I could describe it, but I guess that’s what pictures are for. They’re worth what a hundred words? Maybe it was a thousand? 

Agatha-------------------

I can’t believe I am sitting here at my ex-boyfriend and ex-crush’s wedding. They look better together then I would’ve looked with either of them. And no offense to Simon, but Baz must really love him to marry a boy with wings and a cartoon devils tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked my fic, and if you didn't I am very sorry for wasting your time. Please leave Kudos and comment! This is my first fic and I would love to hear what you guys think of it and any constructive criticism would be really helpful!


End file.
